Eyes of an Angel
by Griff-Star2000
Summary: One minute he was here, right beside us laughing as if he had not a care in the world and the next... he was gone, taken, stolen from us like a theif in the night...
1. Say so long not Goodbye

_Eyes of an Angel_

**Disclaimer:** All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.

Recommended music: Sarah McLaughlin – Full of Grace

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Say so long, not Goodbye...**

It had all happened so fast…

One minute he was here, right beside us laughing as if he had not a care in the world; and the next… well…

I stare down at the cold hard ground as the casket is lowered slowly into the gapping hole, his final resting place. It's not right… this feels so wrong. The very earth in which he will finally find peace seems to mock me as it reaches up to swallow him whole, as if to hide him away from all those that care about him.

Never again will I see his face or the true smiles that would, on rare occasions make an appearance. They were not the fake smiles he would put on to sooth our nerves in the troubled times that we faced. They were the smiles that could warm your heart, calm your soul, and make you feel protected and loved… they were the smiles that he would save just for me…

I may never know how it happened, but one thing's for sure, everyone knows who murdered him. What else could it have been but murder, murder at the hands of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He finally got him. After all this time the Dark Lord had accomplished the goal he had set out to do.

The bastard… I clench my fists to the point of breaking skin. I trickle of blood slowly seeps down my hands to drop harmlessly to the ground below, who once again mocks me. Lost in thought I am dimly aware of my surroundings, it all seems to be so surreal. Only the sharp stab of pain in my palms let me know that no, this isn't some nightmare were I can just wake up and everything will be as it should. Life is never that simple and clean.

A sob to my left gains my attention. As I turn to look a feeling of intense grief fills my entire being. Ron… Hermione… I bit into my lip to try and hold my tears at bay; they don't need to see me crying too. I need to stay strong for them and let them know that they can always count on me just as I know I can count on them. As my brother turns to hold Hermione closer and whisper comforting words all my efforts are futile as at last my resolve crumbles and the dame is broken. Furiously I try to hide the evidence of my pain and sorrow, but the tears keep coming.

Warm. It's the first thought that comes to mind as I realise that I'm being held in a comforting embrace. I don't know how or when she wrapped her arms around me, but I am grateful. As she continues to hug me, she slips a flower into my hands. As I grasp it by the stem new waves of raw emotion are set free, each more painful then the next. As if sensing the conflicting emotions that are running rampant within me, she increases the strength of her hug, letting me know that she will always have a shoulder for me to cry on. After all, what are mothers for?

"It's alright dear, I know it hurts. Your father and I are here for you sweetheart. Always."

Her calm words are the crutch I lean on as my heart is ripped in two while my tears continue to flood my eyes. Why must fate be such a bitch? All he wanted was to live a normal life, and now… Looking back down towards the grave I can only hope that he has finally found the peace that he deserves.

Heaving a great sigh of sorrow I wipe the tears once more from my eyes before throwing the flower on top of the casket. I know now that I must be strong, if not for myself, then for all those that still believe in what you stood for. A calm breeze lifts my flaming red hair and washes it across my face before scattering the autumn leaves that lay before your tombstone.

A small smile, like the one you use to give me graces my face as I wipe the last my tears away. I truly believe with all my heart that you have finally found your happiness. I believe that you will not be solely remembered as the Boy-Who-Lived but also as just Harry, the boy who had friends, a life, and yes, even the boy whofinally found a family to call his own in those that he cared for.

Turning towards my parents I nod to let them know that I am ready to leave. Looking back towards Ron and Hermione I give them the smile that you would always give me. Walking towards them I slowly bend down to embrace both of my friends helping them to their feet as we make our way home.

With one last look towards your grave I am surprised to see another friend standing guard over you. Like a silent companion, Hedwig watches over you ever faithfully. I suppose that this is so long… goodbye just seems so permanent especially when I know that one day… someday,I will see you again. So long… Harry…

_Harry James Potter_

_Born July 31st 1980 _

_Died October 31st 1998_

_Our friend, Our family, Our loved one… Just Harry.

* * *

_

I bet many people just want to kill me right now… hehe (gulp). I leave for over a year and now I show up with a new fic… Just to let all of you know Phoenix of Legend is being revised, too many plot holes, plus my writing style has changed a bit. To tell you the truth, that story is just not up to my personal tastes anymore and so an overdue rewrite of some of the chapters to make the story go smoother is needed.

Let me know if this should be a one shot or not. I do have plans for this story should any of you like to see it continued. If it is continued, the rest of the story would be in Harry's POV and not Ginny's. Later!

GriffStar2000


	2. Where Angels Fear to Tread…

_Eyes of an Angel_

**Disclaimer:** All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Where Angels Fear to Tread… **

_

* * *

Pain… an all consuming pain that showed no remorse in its unyielding plight to express itself. That is all I felt upon opening my eyes. What happened to me? Where am I? Who am I? What… am I?

* * *

_

Like a little child with a new toy the wind would ebb and flow with the passing of the clouds as they covered the sun, forever bound in an eternal game of tag. As the clouds covered the sun for one final time in order to announce the encroaching storm that was to come, the wind decided to play a new game with the leaves scattered about the ground. 

The sound of leaves being thrown about by the wind was the first thing that the young man was able to conceive in his otherwise muddled mind. All he new was the pain that flowed through his very being. Little by little, the young man was able to grasp the pain and force it to the back of his mind as the wind continued to play with the discarded leaves.

"Where am I? What's going on?" He asked as he looked around.

His location seemed rather sombre but not exactly unsightly. Nevertheless, the well kept lawns and landscapes did nothing to drown out the young man's apprehension as he realised that his place of rest was a cemetery that he recognised as the one just outside of Hogsmead. How he new where he was located, the young man was not sure, but he knew he had to leave. He needed to be somewhere, the young man just wasn't quite sure where. Something was calling to him, a great sorrow that consumed his very being. He had to find the source of that great sorrow, something was not right. Getting up from the ground, the young man started to walk towards the exit. Thoughts and questions without answers passed before his mind's eye, each more troublesome then the next.

One memory in particular seemed to stay with him; he just couldn't get his mind to grasp what he was seeing. A girl with fiery red hair and a temper to match kept invading his thoughts. She was so familiar, yet her face seemed to be shrouded in shadow. The more he tried to concentrate on the girl in his mind, the more it seemed as if her very presence was being masked by some other more sinister shadow. She was the reason he was here, that much was clear to the boy, but his purpose still seemed to elude him. Concentrating more on the fiery angel in his mind the young man became lost in painful and forgotten memories, his steps never missing a beat as he continued towards the exit.

_

* * *

__Please! Dear God just leave her alone! Her screams were haunting as they continued to assault my ears. Why were they doing this? Was torturing someone that much fun? Could they not see that it was wrong? Why do people feel the need to hurt and provoke others for the simple enjoyment of hearing their anguish? _

_If only I could do something…I wish I wasn't so powerless. Weak… that's what I am. Her screams finally stop at last as she lies prone and discarded on the floor of the cell, her eyes staring lifelessly into mine screaming her disgust at my inability to protect her. As ashamed as I am, I cannot gather the strength to look away, my silent apology for not being able to protect the innocent. _

_The hooded figures have now turned away from her lifeless body to encroach upon me. Their eyes hold much promise of pain and suffering before I too will be allowed to seek eternal slumber. I close my eyes as the pain descends upon my body, willing my cries to drown out their cruel and mocking laughter. The pain seems to intensify as their brutal assaults continue and I drown in the darkness that emerges with the relief only found in eternal slumber. _

_They seemed to realise that I was no longer as responsive as I should have been; easing off on their entertainment they denied me my long awaited rest. Even in my agony a small figure can be seen within my mind's eye, flaming red hair and face shrouded in shadows are all I can discern. An angel, my friend, my guardian; I remember what she means to me, but most of all I remember who she is… my Ginny.

* * *

_

"GINNY!" His cry of desperation echoes in the stillness of the graveyard. His memories assault him as he is forced to remember all the good and bad times of his life.

That sorrow, it was hers he realised. She was the one he needed to find in order to seek his purpose once more. The more he walked, the more the young man began to shift through his memories that were no longer cloaked in shadows. The young man just couldn't seem to understand why he had woken up here of all places. A graveyard was not the best of places to fall asleep in; however, it did best the prison-like quality his previous captors had held him in. He continued to make his way towards the one place that he new to be a home of sorts: Hogwarts. There, he would find the answers that he was looking for.

Many thoughts continued to race through his head as he approached a clearing in the cemetery. As he approached he saw a group of people standing around in a half circle. It was from this direction the sorrow was coming from. Only when walking closer to the group was he able to see their tears of sorrow and grief. Wondering who had passed away but not wanting to intrude, the young man cautiously made his way to the center of the group. As he passed some people he began to realise that he recognised some of those present. Finally able to see what they were staring at, the young man could only stare back in abject horror. Standing before him like some great monolith thought lost in time stood something that he had hoped to never be able to see for his own eyes. Before him was something that would shake his very being… his own tombstone…

"I-it can't be real; this must be some sort of trick! Fred! George! Show yourself, I know you're out there! This is really sick, even for you two! You know that!"

Getting desperate, the young man whirled around to face the gathered crowd searching out the faces of those he had named. Not once did he take the time to realise that not even one of those present had heard his accusations. Continuing his search he finally came across those he had named in his accusations and for once, the young man wished that he had never found them. His heart broke and the feeling of sorrow seemed to intensify as he laid his eyes upon their distraught faces. Even the twins were not that great of actors, there was no way for them to fake their pain.

Gulping down the bile that threatened to rise, the young man made his way towards the two seemingly grief-stricken twins. As he raised his hands to place it upon their shoulders he let out a gasp as his hands passed through their bodies. The young man watched as the twins shuddered before becoming passive once again. Taken aback by this turn of events, the young man made his way towards other familiar faces only to have the same result.

Finally he came upon the face that had saved him from the darkness; that had called out to him and pleaded with him to come back. His angel stood before him, wrapped in the embrace of her mother. The sheer force of her conflicting emotions tore up his heart and he yearned to hold her in his arms, to be the one to comfort her and shield her from the pain. Taking a step forward he tried to hold onto her only to see his attempts were futile. His only accomplishment was to make the young woman sink further into her mother's embrace in an attempt to fight off his deathly chill.

A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and a growing numbness filled his being as he began to realise the implications of his situation. A cold, mocking laugh to his right gained his attention as a sultry voice, the owner that humourless laugh, spoke the words that he refused to accept.

"You, Mister Potter… are dead."

* * *

Well, I had one person who requested that this not be a one shot and so here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy this. PoL is coming along nicely, if all goes well you should expect to see a new chapter of that story sometime in early March. 

I just had to get this chapter out early, my present to all of you! I hope you like it!

Since we can't reply to reviews in our stories, I'll be posting them on my forum on (I did not read anywhere that we couldn't do that; only no stories on the forums… hehe). Link to review forum can be found on my profil page.

Chapter 3 – Angel's lullaby … February 25th, 2006

GriffStar2000


	3. Angel's lullaby

_Eyes of an Angel_

**Disclaimer:** All characters and subject matter appearing herein are the copyrighted © creations of J. K. Rowling and Warner Bros., and are borrowed for the purposes of this fan fiction. No money in any form was earned in its production.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Angel's lullaby…

* * *

**A sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and a growing numbness filled his being as he began to realise the implications of his situation. A cold, mocking laugh to his right gained his attention as a sultry voice, the owner of that humourless laugh, spoke the words that he refused to accept. 

"You, Mister Potter… are dead."

* * *

She was like nothing he had ever seen before. She was clad in an elegant form fitting black dress that accentuated her womanly features rather nicely before it pooled around her feet. She also wore slim black gloves that climbed her arms to rest snugly at her elbows. Finishing her ensemble was a black cloak that was accentuated with a deep, dark red lining on the interior. Her hair was of the darkest shade of black that he had ever seen, darker then the darkest of nights and putting his own raven-black hair to shame. Cut short, it cropped her face nicely.

Her full alluring lips beckoned you with a sinful, sultry voice, masking her very deadly nature. No matter how alluring this woman seemed to be Harry could not help but be captivated by her eyes. Cat-like, that was the best description that he could come up with. Drowning in pools of the deepest crimson that demanded your complete attention, Harry involuntarily took a step back. Noticing this, the woman's cat-like eyes gleamed with an amused light.

"Well Mister Potter, I am a very busy person." Her voice was just as sultry as when she had first spoken but unlike last time, it now held a commanding tone. "If you could be so kind as to follow me we can depart from this sentimental death trap. All of these emotions are quite suffocating, useless really if you ask me. Shedding a tear for the departed; how irrelevant."

"Departed, as in not alive? You must be joking." He asked as he took another step back from the imposing figure before him. He just couldn't believe what this woman was telling him.

"Yes dead. Is there any other kind or do you need me to elaborate?" Seeing his unbelieving face her mouth widened into a twisted and sinister smile. She would have some fun enlighten him on matters of the afterlife. Lord only knew that she deserved some fun. "You Mister Potter are no longer breathing, as in dead as a door-nail, kicked the bucket, gone to a better place, shook hands with Saint Peter, you have now left Earth and have just passed through the Great Pearly White Gates; in other words your ten feet under, fertilizer. Got it? D.E.A.D. – dead!"

Truth be told, Harry was not having the greatest of days. He could take waking up in a graveyard. Having no idea as to how he got there was a little disconcerting, but seeing your own burial was a very creepy ordeal. This however, had to top it all. Being given a speech on the different acronyms of death by someone who had a fetish for the color black was not what Harry had envisioned with his death. In some ways Harry found her explanation worst then having to sit through some of Hermione's less then interesting conversations, namely having to do with the early S.P.E.W. campaigns in his fourth year.

"Yes I know! I understand what you're trying to tell me but I mean; all of this," Harry gestured to the people surrounding his grave. "– it can't be true. This has to be a mistake – "

"Whoa! Hold it!" She demanded with a cry of outrage, eyes the color of blood shinning with suppressed rage. "Are you suggesting that I, the keeper of Time, made a mistake? I don't think so! Of all the impudence! Never since the beginning of Creation have I ever been this insulted!"

"I'm sorry but the keeper of what?"

"Oh for the love of… never mind. You may know me better when referred to as the Grim Reaper. In other words I am here to collect your soul." Her wicked grin spread into a hellish rendition of a Cheshire cat's grin. Her demonic eyes did nothing to sooth Harry's already frayed nerves.

To be politically correct or maybe even to indulge in the male psyche that is masculinity; guys don't faint, they pass out. Whatever you want to call it, Harry would not have cared for at that moment the sweet bliss of nothingness enveloped his senses and he truly became dead to the world.

"Great…" The distaste in her voice could not have been made more evident as she hoisted the child's soul onto her shoulder. In a hazy blur of shadow both child and reaper faded from reality as the funerary procession began its departure from the grave site.

* * *

Her realm was shadowed in black, a lost pit of despair before she gave judgment on the departed soul. Placing the body of the boy down on a couch that materialized from the shadows, Time turned to face the darkness of her world. With her gaze concentrated on a single spot, the shadows misted away to reveal rows upon rows of hourglasses. Lifting her hand she beckoned for the one belonging to this boy. Her earlier distaste grew as she regarded the sands of time held within the hourglass. Setting it aside she knelt before the unconscious young man, brushing away stray strands of hair.

"Well kid, looks like your luck just ran out. I have my duty to perform, nothing personal, but times up."

Standing back up and taking a step back, Time reached out her hand to the darkness around her. The blackened mists swirled around her hand as the reapers scythe appeared before her. Grasping the shaft of the weapon, she whirled it around to a striking pose above her head, aiming for the prone figure. As the instrument of his final fate came to pronounce his judgement, Time was stopped by a commanding voice.

"Stop this at once Time! You are ruling unjustly, damning his soul for something he could not have prevented. He was cheated like the rest of us."

"Fate." Time's reply was cautious. It held no detectible tone of emotion as she regarded the gentile figure that dared to impede upon her domain.

Gentile was the correct term to identify the embodiment of fate. She was slender and delicate looking. White robes hung off her frame to drape down in playful folds. Hair as white as fresh fallen snow reached down to her lower back. Her cherub-like face held a playful innocence that belied her true nature. Pupil-less eyes, a gleaming silver of the brightest quality shined out into the darkness of Time's realm. In her right hand she held a pair of dice to role out the fate of all that lived. She always did like to play dangerous games.

"What are you doing here Fate? This is my world, go back and play with the mortal lives some more and leave me do my job."

"Normally I would have no qualms in doing just that; however my dice have rolled in his favour." Here she pointed down to the body on the couch. "He lives."

"What! You little bitch! How dare you try to take him! His judgment will be passed here and now. I don't go to the mortal realm for fun and I'll be damned if I have to go back a second time for his soul." Argued the irate sovereign of time.

"I'm afraid that you will have to do just that my dear Time. If you have checked his hourglass you will have noted that the sands have not yet run out. Therefore his spirit still lives." Stated Fate. Stepping closer to the figure on the couch, Fate placed her hand on the young man's head. A light spread from her hand and enveloped the young man, leaving in its place the pure essence of his soul.

"Wake little one for there is much to do." Her calming words roused the soul. "I am the embodiment of Fate. Your luck has not yet run out little one."

The orb of spiritual energy seemed to grow brighter as he became aware of his surroundings. Before panic could settle in regarding his current form and location Fate picked him up in her inviting arms. Time could only watch on with repressed rage as she was denied her charge. While in Fate's hands she could do nothing to the soul. Cradling him to her bosom Fate gave Time a gleeful grin before disappearing in a mist of white. With Fate gone, Time regarded the hourglass once more, plastering a sickening grin to her face. He still had time left, but that would run out before he even had a chance to set things right. Time was a sore loser, especially when Fate was involved.

_Fate just had to be a bitch and ruin my day. _

_

* * *

_

_White, almost too white, reminds me of the hospital wing at Hogwarts._ That was the first thing that came to his mind. He was in an empty space that was shaded in nothing but white. _If this is Fate's domain she needs to hire a professional decorator._ His musings were interrupted as fate guided them towards a large scrying pool that shimmered into existence. In the reflection of the silvery liquid that made up the pool, Harry found himself staring into the faces he had longed to see. They were smiling up at him giving him encouraging looks of hope and praise but most importantly, looks of love. Before he could leave Fate's arms, they tightened around his rounded form, making escape impossible.

"It was not your time yet little one. There is still so much for you to accomplish. The other cheated and for that he will pay. I'm the one holding the dice –" To emphases her point she took out her dice. " – and what I role cannot be undone. You can never cheat what fate has in sort for you." Looking into the pool she was able to see the young boy's family. Fate gave the glowing ball of spiritual energy a sad smile. "They wait for you, it's true, and they will keep waiting until it is truly your time to come home." Here, the smiling faces gave a nod to what Fate had just said.

"Harry, please listen to what I have to say. It could very well assist you in your endeavour. You will only have a limited amount of time before the keeper of Time comes once again for your soul. She was not pleased that I interfered on your behalf. She relented simply because she knew that the sands of time had not yet run out in your hourglass. Exactly how much time is left is unknown to me. You must make the one you cherish above all else believe in you again, she must see you with an open heart. Only then will you come back to her and fulfil your destiny.

"As a wandering spirit, you will be somewhat empathic to your surroundings. So be careful to shield your mind. Don't want to be overloaded on other's emotions, could very well drive any person insane." Fate gave a little chuckle at that thought. The pulsating orb in her hands seemed to dim as it contemplated what this could mean.

"Now little one, there is still so much to tell you however Time will no longer stand still for us. Quite the amusing thought don't you think. Even in death we are still governed by Time, an unseen force that affects our very existence." She chucked once more, this time with something more akin to sadness.

"The mortal plane will seem very different to you. It will take some time, but I believe that you will manage to adjust to your current situation. You will be less then even the weakest of ghosts, for you are merely a soul that will be given human form.

"We all have a destiny little one. Yours must be fulfilled to set the balance right again." Her whispered words gave no reassurance to the spirit as both beings vanished from Fate's domain. The living realm beckoned back one of its lost children.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set on the horizon. As the procession of grieving humans made their way towards the exit of the cemetery, they left behind a single solitary form to guard over the final resting place of their friend. With the last rays of the sun gone, the wind began to pick up, bringing with it storm clouds. No matter what the outcome this lone figure would stand guard over her master until he retuned to her once again just as he always did. Preening her feathers Hedwig was surprised when a gentile light illuminated her master's grave site. Before the bemused owl stood a being created from energy and given human form.

"Come here girl, I have a task for you." Unable to deny Fate's summon, Hedwig dropped from her perch atop Harry's tombstone and flew the short distance to Fate's shoulder.

"That's a good girl. I need you to deliver this spirit to Hogwarts owlery." In saying so, Fate removed a glowing, pulsating orb of light from the folds of her clothes. "Don't let anyone follow you, is that understood girl." Bobbing her head, Hedwig made to give her greeting nip at the glowing orb as recognition dawned in her eyes. This soul was dearly familiar to her. "That's a good girl, no nipping now. Take good care of him."

A smile adorned Fate's face as she relinquished her hold of the soul to the owl's talons, assured that Hedwig would not let any harm come to this soul. With a burst of renewed life, Hedwig jumped from the apparition's shoulder to take wing before the storm hit. She had a job to do.

* * *

Landing in the owlery just as thunder sounded in the distance, Hedwig was careful to mind her talons as she placed her master's spirit on the ground. In a flash of light Harry stood where the glowing ball of spiritual energy once was. Although this time he seemed more ghost-like. He glowed at the edges with a surreal green light and seemed almost transparent.

With a grateful nod of his head Harry started to make his way towards the place that housed Ginny's current location. He wasn't sure how he knew how to find her but he did not even stop to question this sixth sense as he found himself just outside of the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry knew that he could not interact with anything due to his current state of being. Eyeing the portrait, he began to contemplate what he should do when the portrait opened up to reveal two Prefects exiting the Gryffindor common room.

Taking this chance Harry rushed passed the Prefects only to have them stop and shiver as he had accidentally passed through them. This brief moment of contact with the students not only left them stunned, but it also left Harry feeling strange. The sensation of passing through another's body was indescribable, if not a little creepy to Harry. The ensuing result of this moment resulted in the portrait closing behind him.

Still disturbed by that body experience, Harry lost his footing and fell towards the now closed portrait. Raising his arms to cover his face, Harry braced himself for the impact that was imminent. A few minuets passed by before he realised that he should have felt pain by now. Looking up, Harry realised another aspect of his current condition; he could faze through solid matter whether it was alive or not. Getting up Harry made his way over towards his friends only to find them in a heated argument.

"Ginny face facts! Harry is gone, he is not coming back! You have to move on."

"I know that Hermione! It hurts alright!" Her cries of pain knocked Harry back a step. Ginny sniffled and attempted to stem her tears. "I l-loved him." Her voice came out worn and defeated.

"The bloody prat, getting himself killed. If he wasn't dead now I would kill him myself!

"Ron!" With a displeased look upon her face Hermione admonished the redheaded boy before her.

"I mean, what are we suppose to do now? He gets killed and that prophecy goes unfulfilled. You heard what McGonagall said, were doomed! Who's going to defeat You-Know-Who now? Harry mate, I'll be joining you sooner then I wanted to."

"Ron, that's enough! Ginny, please ignore this idiot. He has the common male disease of sticking their foot in their mouths."

"I know Hermione. Just leave me alone." At their unconvinced looks, she began to plead. "Please, Ron… Hermione, I just need some time to myself. I'll eventually be alright; I just need some time to myself right now."

Relenting, Ron gave her a simple nod of his head that Ginny took as a means of escape and hurriedly climbed the stairs leading up to her dormitory. Her emotions were chaotic, the most prominent being sadness and despair. These emotions were making Harry boil with rage at his redheaded best friend. His words had only caused Ginny to feel more lost and hopeless. Before he knew what was happening his rage had come to the front and he exploded at his friend.

"Ron you idiot! Why did you have to go and say something stupid like that!" Forgetting that he was intangible, Harry let his anger consume him as his attempt to harm his friend became nothing more then a chilly swipe of air. The poor redhead shivered from the cold, arms embracing his chest in an attempt to get warm as Harry stared on with a dumfounded expression.

"Hermione, did someone open a window?"

"No Ron. Why do you ask?"

Lowering his hands the redhead gave his response. "No reason I suppose…"

Harry's dumfounded expression dropped from his face as he remembered Lady Fate's words. _Right, forgot. My spirit is less then that of a ghost on this plane of existence. _Heaving a heavy sigh Ron made his way to the portrait hole, leaving a crestfallen bookworm to sit by the fire. Seeing as he could no longer interact with his friends, Harry decided to see if he could be of some comfort to Ginny. As to how he would do that he wasn't exactly sure, but he was bound and determined to try.

With little trepidation in his steps, Harry made his way over to the stairs leading up to the girl's dormitory. With purpose in his strides Harry began to climb the steps weaving pass girls that were climbing up the stairs with him and those that were descending. Even if he would just pass right through them, the feeling of passing through someone's body left Harry feeling weird and just a little bit awkward, not to mention it left the person stunned and shivering. Just as he was about to reach the top of the stairs his next step seemed to falter before he found himself sliding down into a group of confused girls.

"Ouch!"

"Get off me!"

"That's my foot, ouch!"

"Shit! Is there a window open somewhere?"

"What happened?" Asked Hermione as she attempted to help untangle those still pinned by each other. "Did the anti-boy charms start malfunctioning?"

Finally able to extract himself from the mesh of human body parts, Harry made his way to the farthest corner of Gryffindor Tower. _Anti-boy charms…crap. It figures that those charms would still be in effect, even for someone that's not even alive at the moment. It's not like I can actually do anything. _

It wasn't long before the pile was untangled. It took even less time for people to start making their way up to their dormitories, the girls still wary of the 'malfunctioning' staircase. Before long the common room was empty, the last to leave being Hermione. Deciding to get more comfortable, Harry left his corner to sit down into one of the plush chairs sitting before the fireplace. However, like most things that Harry had recently discovered the hard way, this was another one of those lessons. Passing right through the chair, Harry landed unceremoniously on the floor. Half his body disappearing into the chair, half left to look around bemused.

_Okay, not trying that anytime soon. _A small noise caught his attention just in time to see that not everyone could sleep this night, none of that due to the raging storm that battered against the castle. The figure slowly came into the light making shadows dance across her body, for the figure was most definitely female. Upon closer scrutiny it appeared that Harry's current guest was a redhead. No sooner had Harry linked the information together, he was forced to quickly extract himself from the overstuffed chair. _Crap!_ Getting his wits about him, Harry rolled out of the way just as Ginny sat down sending a small shiver up her spine.

Putting her feet on the seat of the chair before rapping her arms around herself, Ginny curled in on herself, locking her pain away from the world. Looking back up to this fiery redhead Harry was hit by waves of pain and anguishes the likes he had never seen before. Her pain rolled off of her in waves and Harry had to wilfully close his mind lest he become lost in the chaos. Shuffling closer to her side, Harry sat down on the floor and watched the dying embers of the fire. And occasional muffled sob could be heard from his companion. Never in all of his life had he felt so helpless. He was less then an arm's length away and still he could not get her to realise that he was here beside her.

_Ginny, you'll see; I'll make you believe in me again. I promise you, I'll never leave you._ Another sob racked her small frame and Harry wished he could just take away her pain, if even for a moment._ Please Ginny, just believe in me like you always use to. _Harry wanted to reach out a hand to hold her and comfort her; however, his thoughtful gesture proved to be futile. As Harry's hand passed through her small frame she broke out into shivers before instinctually pulling away from his presence.

_Please Ginny, believe in me… _

_

* * *

_

Sorry that it's a day late, but I did manage to get this chapter to be longer then the other ones. There was a lot of talking in this chapter, if you don't like that, then I'm very sorry, but this info had to be said.

283 hits up to date… 5 reviews… oooooookay…

Do you people really like this story or do you hate it. I mean, those numbers really don't seem to add up. But hey! I never really did like to do math…

**Chapter 4 – Here with me…** March 18th, 2006.

GriffStar2000


End file.
